Aftermath
by HotdogInAPineappleWorld
Summary: The hardest person to forgive is often yourself... A oneshot on Vitani who deserves some more fanfics.


_I have been a HUGE Lion King fan ever since I first saw it all those years ago. So this is my first fanfic on TLK and a little tribute to Walt Disney and my favourite characters Vitani and Nuka who really ought to have had more screen time._

* * *

><p><span>Aftermath<span>

She tossed and turned restlessly, claws scraping against the rock beneath before she gave up on sleep and pushed herself to her feet and stalked out, frustration gnawing at her insides. It wasn't the first night… in fact, it'd happened every night since the prides had joined together. Every single night. She walked out the cave where she slept and stretched and shook out her fur before she headed down Pride Rock and off towards the watering hole. Maybe a drink would help… She padded softly along the grass, her steps trained to hunting perfection whilst enjoying the feeling of the early morning cool in her fur. It seemed to be one of few pleasures she could still enjoy, even with the tiredness and the dull aching in her chest. A few minutes later and she reached her destination and lapped at the soothing water, something that was absent back in the Outlands… She sat back after a while and shook her head with a low growl, the water did nothing to wash away her haunting thoughts; she began pacing restlessly.

"It wasn't my fault…" She muttered. Taking one, two, three steps before turning and doing it again. "It wasn't my fault…" She repeated, ears falling back against her head and she paused mid-step, her head dropping and she sighed heavily. "It… It was my fault… All my fault…"

"I once said the same thing," A voice said out the gloom and Vitani jolted in surprise before forcing her claws away and relaxing. Huntress instincts were clearly rusty… She look to Simba, stood beside the water and waiting patiently for her to collect herself.

"You did?" She asked him eventually and he sat down, close but not too close. The Outlanders still weren't very prone to close contact of any sort, it was a shame really, Kiara's over enthusiastic hugs served to cause more claws to snap out than any smiles to form…

"Yes… It was… before you were born…" Simba began. "I believed that the death of my father was my fault… For many years…" He explained honestly.

"But Scar killed him," The lioness beside him pointed out carefully.

"Yes… but I didn't know that. I was playing in the gorge, my uncle told me that I was to wait for a surprise… What I got was a herd of wildebeest charging down the canyon in a stampede. My father saved me… but died in the process… As was Scar's plan. I hadn't seen him throw my father off the rock and into the herd below… so I blamed myself and even now, when I know that it was Scar… I still, partially, blame myself," Simba told her softly, looking across the water.

"But you didn't-" Vitani protested.

"Kill him?" The King interrupted with a small sad smile, turning his gaze to her and he shook his head from side to side. "No… I didn't. Logic says that it wasn't my fault but there is always a lingering doubt… What if I'd have just ran a little faster? What if my father hasn't arrived in time? Would he still be alive?" He continued and a moment of silence passed between them.

"Scar would probably have found another way…" Vitani reasoned and Simba nodded at her.

"Yes… I'm not saying the death of your brother would have certainly come about but Zira… blinded by rage refused to see how much her son wanted her approval and in the end, I don't think it mattered what he had to do to get it. If anyone should be blamed, it should be Zira, for refusing her son his happiness…" He replied.

"… But what if I'd have said something sooner? What if I'd have stood up to her sooner?" His companion pressed and the King breathed a heavy sigh.

"You are one of the bravest lionesses I have ever met Vitani…" H e told her and at the rather abrupt change in subject, she frowned.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She grumbled and Simba chuckled softly.

"Even you have something you can't face… You are a brave and genuinely descent lioness but Zira had a power over others that meant that she could mould you into what she wanted… You prevailed when it mattered. You alone, as the first lioness to step forward, probably saved lives… possibly my own…" He informed her and her eyes widened as dawning realisation fell upon her. "For which I thank you… You see, everyone is to blame in one form or another… but what you have to do is remember that whatever happened in the past cannot be changed… and even if it hurts… It shouldn't be forgotten."

"Thank you King," Vitani murmured.

"Call me Simba, we're family now Vitani…" Simba smiled and she found herself returning it. "You know… My father told me that the Great Kings of the past are up there, watching over us…" He added, looking to the starry sky and the ex-Outlander followed his gaze to the twinkling dots above. "But I think… that great lions… such as Nuka… are up there too…" Without another word, he gave another smile then headed back to Pride Rock, leaving the lioness to her thoughts before she looked down at her reflection in the gently rippling water and she took a deep breath.

"You know Nuka… no matter what… I was always proud of you bro…" She whispered softly and her eyes trailed the sky and settled on a brightly shining star that seemed a little different from the rest. "… And I'm gonna make you proud of me," Vitani promised and she curled up on the grass and to the sounds of tree leaves rustling softly and the water flowing, she was lulled into the best sleep she'd had in a long time…

"_No mother! Kiara's right… Enough."_

* * *

><p><em>You are wondering why I put that quote there?... Well I don't know. Kind of seemed conclusive somehow. Anyway, long live 2D animation, you'll always have a place in my heart... and do review please. I like reviews...<br>_


End file.
